


a love supreme seems far removed.

by reygrets



Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bastila Solo, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Kylo Ren's a soft dad, even if he's mired in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: Kylo Ren tells his daughter the story of the Last Jedi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	a love supreme seems far removed.

“Tell me again,” Bas pleads, swinging her legs off the side of her bed – they don’t quite yet reach the ground. 

  
Her father sighs, already weary from her insatiable thirst for the past that he let die. _Ironic_ , Kylo thinks, but doesn’t voice, that she clings to a memory that has been rotting since the day she was born.

  
“Must I?” Lowly, with a brow raised but something playful cuts across the wound made of history in his solemn eyes. 

  
Bas climbs onto his lap, tugging the hem of his cape with an insistence that would be the death of him one day. “Please father?” Hazel eyes bright and burning, Kylo swallows, unable to hold her gaze. 

  
“Alright.” He steels himself, plucking the child off of him, to lie her back in bed. Sheets are pulled up, tucked in around her, and he sweeps the mop of fawn hair from her face. It cuts Kylo to his core, how much she looks like Rey. 

  
“The Last Jedi, and the Resistance, were an enemy to our good order. They wanted us dead, extinguish our efforts to rehabilitate the galaxy.” Bas gasps at this, as if she hadn’t heard it a hundred times before, Kylo’s lips twitch, but he doesn’t smile, not anymore.

  
“We hunted them across the stars, and their Jedi fought us at every turn. She was valiant, the last of her breed. She kept them safe for three years. And kept you hidden from me..” His heart stutters, but he does not betray his emotional state. Kylo Ren learned how to cage his emotions the day Bastila was born. 

  
“Why did Mo— The Jedi do that?” Her eyes shimmer, and in them a thousand stars are born, and die. She’s the most beautiful thing in his world – the only beautiful thing that remains. Kylo runs a gloved thumb across her cheek - no freckles, she’s pale like he is, with two dark moles dotting just to the side of her slender nose.

  
“Because she was foolish, and did not know how much I’d love you.” Kylo breathes it out with a shudder, only for Bas to interrupt,

  
“Did she love me?” Her voice is so small, so meek, that Kylo has to close his eyes and compartmentalize this onslaught of unwelcome feelings, 

  
“She did. Very much. So much that she died protecting you. If only she could see that I would have never let anything happen to you… Maybe she would be here with us, instead of dead, along with all the traitors and murderers she called friends.” Its a mantra, its practiced, he hates them, all of them and no, he does not mourn for Rey a bit.

  
Only he does. 

  
Bastila seems satisfied with the story, already drifting off to sleep. Kylo stands, his legs feel heavy as he mechanically shuts off her light, and finds his way to his chambers.

 _  
Thank you for taking care of her._ A voice says. The same voice that’s haunted him for six years. Six long years with a wraith the shape of Rey. 


End file.
